


Christmas Morning

by Scarberrita



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarberrita/pseuds/Scarberrita
Summary: Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan have a heartwarming Christmas





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!!!" Aramis yelled and jumped on top of his three lovers.

"What time is it?" Athos asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Who cares?!?! It's Christmas!!" Aramis announced happily and kissed attacked them

Porthos grabbed Aramis and flipped them so he was on top and kissed him deeply. D'Artagnan cuddled up to Athos and closed his eyes. 

"Mi Amor, it's Christmas! We need to get up" Aramis pouted 

Porthos laid his head on Aramis' chest firmly keeping him in place and chuckled.

"You know he's not going to stop until we get up" Athos commented

"There is snow outside! Think of the possibilities here" Aramis struggled trying to get up

"It's dark outside. You can't even see the snow" D'Artagnan whined 

Aramis broke free and jumped up. He grabbed Porthos arm and pulled.

"Okay.. Okay.. I'm getting up. Come on you two let's go" Porthos smacked D'Artagnan's ass

Grumbling the other two got out of bed and they slowly made their way downstairs. When the entered the living room Aramis was sitting cross legged by the tree smiling. They joined him on the floor and waited for him to pass out gifts.

Aramis handed them their gifts, three each, one from each of them. He frowned when Athos only had two.

"My gift to him is in my room. I couldn't wrap it." D'Artagnan explained.

Athos raised his eyebrow and looked at him. 

"We had a price limit, remember?" Athos asked.

"I didn't go over. I'll get it when we are done with these. Who wants to go first?" He smiled at his three lovers.

Aramis insisted he goes first. And he opened his first gift. It was from Porthos and it was a quilt. The quilt was blue and green checkered pattern.

"Oh Porthos. I love it" he smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

The second gift was from Athos. It was a book of medicine that Aramis mentioned he wanted a few months ago. Athos wrote on the first blank page thanking Aramis for all he does for them.

"This is going to help me so much. Thank you, mi amor." He leaned over and kissed him.

Aramis final gift was from D'Artagnan. It was a leather bound journal and a pen that had his name engraved on it. Aramis ran his finger over his name and looked up at D'Artagnan.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He kissed him deeply and smiled. 

Porthos was the next to open the gifts. He opened Aramis' present first. It was a knitted sweater with matching gloves and scarf. He put the scarf around his neck and pulled Aramis close and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, love" he whispered.

The next gift he opened was from D'Artagnan. It was a hand-carved penguin. It was Porthos favorite animal.

"Pull the head back" D'Artagnan said.

Confused Porthos did as he was told and the penguin opened up. There was a note inside. Porthos read it out loud.

"My love, you are one of the three most amazing men I have ever met. I love you to the moon and back infinite times. Love Charles D'Artagnan" Porthos looked at him with tears in his eyes

"Thank you" he kissed him softly and put the note back in and closed the Penguin.

He picked up Athos gift and unwrapped it. It was two decks of cards. One was a normal deck but the others had Athos writing on them. On each card he wrote a reason why he loved Porthos. 

"Athos you are so thoughtful. Thank you" Porthos said looking into his eyes. He kissed him gently.

D'Artagnan opened his gift from Porthos. It was a bright green blindfold with matching rope. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Porthos.

"Is this for me or for you?" He smirked 

"You mostly. It's your favorite color. And you will get a lot of pleasure when it's used" Porthos winked at him.

"Is this why your hands were green for a week?" Athos asked amused

"Shut up" Porthos play glared at him.

D'Artagnan shook his head and opened Aramis' gift. It was a book of D'Artagnans favorite poems.

"You're going to read this to me right?" He smiled at Aramis

"Of course" he leaned in and kissed him deeply

He opened Athos gift and his eyes widened. He looked at Athos not knowing what to say. It was a new sword. 

"We had a price limit." He quoted Athos earlier words.

"I talked to Aramis and Porthos and they agreed that it was a perfect gift. It was needed since your previous sword was taken" Athos explained.

D'Artagnan picked up the sword and studied it.

"Thank you" he looked up at Athos "It's so beautifully crafted and since you got it for me it makes it so special" he kissed him softly and deeply

Athos smiled and opened Aramis' gift. It was a set of wine glasses and a couple bottles of wine.

"Thank you, babe. I can't wait to share these with you" he winked at him

He opened Porthos gift and looked up at him. It was a shell. He held it in his hand and read the note that came with it.

"I found this shell when I was on a solo mission. It's almost perfect except for a single chip. It reminded me of you and I remember thinking about you in that moment. You are perfect to me but you see your flaws. The chip. I want you to keep this shell where you can see it and when you are having doubts about your purpose or our need for you I want you to look at this shell and remember that you are perfect to us and we love you" Athos looked up at his men and wiped away tears.

"Thank you for such a wonderful gift. I will treasure it forever." He kissed the shell.

"Close your eyes" D'Artagnan said when he stood up and went to get his gift. 

He stood in front of Athos holding the gift. Aramis and Porthos gasped when they saw it.

"Okay open them" D'Artagnan instructed.

Athos opened his eyes and stood up. He looked at the gift and tears gathered in his eyes. It was a painting of the Inseparables. Aramis had his head thrown back in laughter. Porthos was laying on the ground laughing and Athos was standing over him with a smirk on his face. 

Athos remembered this day. He knocked down Porthos during training. He looked up at D'Artagnan.

"It was the first time I saw the three of you together. Every time I close my eyes I can see it perfectly" he closed his eyes smiling.

"You painted this? From memory?" Athos asked amazed. 

"Yes. Do you like it?" He asked shyly 

"I love it. So much. Thank you." He set the picture down and hugged D'Artagnan.

He pulled back and looked at his three lovers. He bit his lip nervously.

"You you three be mad if I told you I have one more gift for us? Myself included" Athos asked

"Nope" Porthos announced loudly

Athos left the room and went to retrieve his secret gift. He came back holding a small box closely to himself. He stood in front of the men he loved and took a deep breath.

"I know we can't wear rings to signify we are together but I wanted something to symbolize our love. Something we can have and wear to remind us that we have each other." 

Athos opened the box and handed a necklace to Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan. He held his necklace in his hand. It's a simple necklace. A silver chain and a circle pendant that said 'All for one and one for all'

"It's perfect" Aramis said and he put it on

"I agree" Porthos put his on and sniffled.

"It's magnificent. I'll never take it off" D'Artagnan put his on and held it in his hand smiling at Athos

"I'm glad you like them" Athos put his on and smiled.

He was happy they accepted them and that they liked them. He was nervous about it since he had the idea.

"I vote we try out D'Artagnans gift" Porthos picked it up and winked at him.

D'Artagnan ran upstairs followed by Porthos, Athos and Aramis.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midday when they all woke back up. D'Artagnan was still blindfolded and he was cuddling close to Porthos. 

"Mmmm" Aramis stretched happily and then he remembered the snow.

"Get up! We have to go play in the snow!" Aramis jumped up and started getting dressed

Chuckling Athos and Porthos followed suit. Porthos put on his new sweater, scarf and and gloves. They were about to walk out the door when they noticed D'Artagnan was still in bed.

"I think you broke him" Athos said flatly to Porthos.

Rolling his eyes Porthos walked to the bed and gently shook D'Artagnan. He pulled the blindfold off and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sleeping" D'Artagnan said angrily

"You two go and get started. I'll wake the pup and get him ready" Porthos said.

Porthos leaned over and kissed down D'Artagnan's neck. D'Artagnan moved his head to expose his neck more to Porthos. Chuckling Porthos pulled away.

"Come on, love. Aramis wants to play in the snow" Porthos kissed the center of his throat.

"But I'm tired and sore and there will be snow tomorrow" he pouted

"But tomorrow isn't Christmas and you know how much Aramis loves Christmas" Porthos reasoned

Sighing D'Artagnan got out of bed and slowly got dressed. He put on his boots and smiled when his necklace hit his chest.

"Come on slow poke let's go!" Porthos held out his hand and lead D'Artagnan outside.

When they walked outside they were bombarded by snowballs. The whole time they were upstairs Aramis and Athos were making them and waiting.

Laughing Porthos and D'Artagnan ran and took shelter. Porthos made several snowballs when he noticed D'Artagnan wasn't doing anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly 

"I'm fine" he answered and started making snowballs

Porthos didn't push but he had a nagging feeling that something was very wrong. D'Artagnan took an armload of snowballs and ran attacking Aramis and Athos.  
-  
-  
They were back inside exhausted and freezing. Athos went to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate while the others changed and came back down. 

Aramis and Porthos cuddled on the couch and D'Artagnan sat in the chair alone. Athos came in shortly and gave them each a cup. He sat down beside Aramis and took a sip. D'Artagnan help his cup but didn't drink.

He didn't know what was wrong. He had this empty feeling in his chest. He was trying and failing miserably to hide it. Not wanting to ruin the Christmas joy. Maybe he just needed to go back to sleep.

"Come here, babe" Porthos said and opened his arms wide 

D'Artagnan stood up and set his cup down on the coffee table. He climbed in Porthos lap and cuddled close. Porthos rubbed his back and started humming.

"What's wrong babe?" Athos asked

D'Artagnan looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't felt right since I woke up. I don't know what's wrong" he buried his face in Porthos chest.

"Were we to rough?" Aramis grabbed his hand and kissed it 

"Not at all" D'Artagnan blushed and looked away.

"Do you want to cuddle in our bed?" Porthos kissed his temple

D'Artagnan nodded and Porthos lifted him up. They were followed by Athos and Aramis. Porthos laid him down and crawled in beside him. They were joined by the other two and they showered D'Artagnan in kisses.

"I'm feeling better" D'Artagnan said smiling

"You just wanted us back in bed" Athos said with a wink

"Maybe" D'Artagnan said slyly 

Aramis and Porthos laughed. They were glad that their pup was feeling better.

"I think that maybe after we do things like that I need extra cuddle time" D'Artagnan softly explained

"We can do that" Porthos kissed his forehead 

"I love you. All of you."

"We love you too" Athos said.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled in bed. Only getting up to get food and drinks and to use the bathroom. It was the best Christmas any of them have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone :) I'm still working on my other story but this popped in my head and I had to write it! I hope you enjoy


End file.
